Tea Party
by blackwhitepan
Summary: Have a tea party with a stranger and see what happens. One-shot, in somewhat first person point of view


First time posting so please bear with me! I'm not good at writing and English is bad, but please enjoy! ;u;

I walked to the front gate of the house. The ends were pointy to avoid anyone getting in.

I was invited to have a tea party with this lady who was in the same club as me. The club's purpose was to lat the members meet new people. And I happened to receive a letter from one of the members.

I looked at the invitation map, checking if I had gone to the right place. It was located in a gloomy location, so I was a little unsure. I ranged the door bell and lady came out from the door. She had short purple hair and was wearing a creamy wool sweater. A lot of her clothes were in a purple color.

"You're here! Welcome!" She greeted cheerfully.

I greeted back, with a slow voice. She opened the gates and grabbed my hand.

"I've been waiting for you. I was worried you got lost somewhere," she said, giggling.

She pulled me into her house and dragged me to the living room. There was a round table in the centre with chairs surrounding it. There were a lot of chairs, even though it was only the two of us. But there were stuffed animals, occupying some of the chairs. There were only 2 spots left. She led me to my spot and I sat down.

"I'm going to get some snacks and tea from tea kitchen, wait here." She left the living room, into the kitchen. I waited for her, while being surrounded by toys. For some reason, I felt like they were all staring at me. The lady then comes out from the kitchen, with a tray of foods in her hands. She set it on the table in front of me. There were cookies, some cups and a teapot. She poured some tea from the tea pot into both the cups. The color was really bright, so I figured that it was red tea. I took my cup and sipped some of the tea. Then I took a cookie and took a bite. It was really good, so I kept stuffing my face with it.

"So….. What's your name?" She suddenly asked me.

"It's _" I said, while munching the cookies in my mouth.

She kept talking to me, asking me questions and trying to get to know me better. She liked hunting and all that is hunted is what see eats. True, she lived where there were a lot of forests near her house, so I figured that there were lots of animals to hunt.

"There was someone else who was coming too, but they couldn't make it…What a shame….." She suddenly said, sighing. I was also a bit sad when I heard that, but not to ruin the mood, I replied to her cheerfully.

"It's okay, even if there are only two people, we can still have a good time!"

She looked up to me, her eyes widened. Then she giggled. _D-did I say something weird?_ I though. I wanted to ask her, but then she got up from her chair.

"Oh my! It seems we ran out of snacks. I'll go to the kitchen and get some more, okay?"

I just nodded and let her get some more snacks. I'll just ask her when she gets back, I guess.

It was almost 10 minutes. I wondered why she was taking so long. I looked around the room, while still sitting down. I was still creeped out by the stuffed animals which were sitting with me around the table. When I looked closer, I noticed that there was a green pickle among the toys. I was confused, but I let it be. Then I noticed a red and green painting, a bit far from where I'm sitting at. I stood up and slowly walked there, while looking back, seeing if she would come back. I stood in front of the painting. It was beautiful, but weird at the same time. I felt like there was a soul inside it. Well, I have heard about the term 'pour your entire heart into a painting and it will be a masterpiece' but this is just…..creepy….

I suddenly smelled a stench. I looked to the left, as it was coming from that direction. I was standing in front of a door. I investigated the door. That's when I saw it. Brown stains staining the floor under the door. It seemed like there was something leaking from the inside. I grabbed the door knob and tried to open it. It was a bit stuck, but I managed to open it. The door made a loud creak as I swung the door open. It was a huge mistake.

In the corner of the small room, there was something there. I walked closer to it, and the stench grew stronger. It was a dark so I couldn't see very well. I leaned in close to see what it is.

A face, with both eyes gouged out from their socket, and it's mouth open wide, then skin around it had been torn so it could open wider than it's supposed to. Both its legs and arms had been chopped off and there was a large hole on chest. I quickly backed away from it, scared and terrified. I jumped when I heard a loud crash, like some had fallen. I looked back and it was the girl.

"What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be here!" She yelled at me.

I flinched and saw what had fallen. "W-what are those….?" I said, hesitantly and pointed to it.

"What?" she responded and looked down to where I was pointing. "Oh, these?" She said, and kneeled to the ground. She picked up some of it to show what "these" are to me.

"See, this is some eyeball cookies. And these are some sandwiches with slices of hearts in them. And this is the blood for tea."

"W-what?! Y-you mean I drank blood?" I interrupted her. She stood back up and gave a wide grin.

"Yup! It's good isn't it? It's from the other guest who was coming. She's sleeping silently in the guest room I prepared!" she said, pointing to the door with the corpse.

I just stood there, dumbfounded and in shock. I didn't know what to say nor what to do.

"Well, since you know about my little secret game now, I can't really let you go….."

It paralyzed me for a moment. I opened my mouth to say something, but she swiftly sprinted to me and pulled out a knife. She pushed the point to my stomach and stabbed in deep and pulled it out. I gasped out of pain and started to lose my balance.

"W-why…did…you do this… to me…?"

"Why…? Because it's FUN of course!" she said, grinning cunningly at me as everything around me goes dark.


End file.
